


En la quietud del recuerdo

by Daga_Saar, Kuraineko



Series: Once upon a time [2]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Canon Divergence, M/M, Viaje en el tiempo
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2019-06-29 15:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15732453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daga_Saar/pseuds/Daga_Saar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuraineko/pseuds/Kuraineko
Summary: Cinco años después de la Guerra contra Hades, Milo vive sorprendentemente feliz en una situación romántica por demás inesperada y poco habitual. Hasta que un día despierta de repente en las escaleras entre Piscis y Acuario mientras las batallas ocurren sangrientas a su alrededor.Y lo peor no es sentir el cosmos de sus compañeros apagándose, lo peor es que es la segunda vez que vive este momento.





	1. Como hacerte más feliz

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daga_Saar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daga_Saar/gifts).



> Spin-off de "Recuerda el tiempo".

Kanon estaba dormido a un lado de la cama, casi chocando contra la pared cada vez que Milo y Afrodita movían el colchón a estocadas. Debía estar agotado de verdad si no se despertaba con todo el jaleo… pero era cierto que se habían ocupado bien de él hasta hacía unos pocos minutos.  
Milo se apartó el flequillo de la frente, intentando secarse el sudor con el dorso de la mano, consiguiéndolo a duras penas. Se arqueó, gimiendo mientras se agarraba a las rodillas de Afrodita, que hacía su mejor intento de no correrse mientras levantaba una y otra y otra vez la cadera, haciendo saltar a Milo al compás que le marcaba.

—Aaah, sí… —murmuró Milo mientras se agachaba hacia Afrodita, agarrándole de las manos para ponerlas encima de su cabeza, besándole con ganas.

Afrodita se rió antes de empezar a jadear y devolver los besos. Y siguieron así durante unos momentos en los que todo era de color de rosa y sus cuerpos… sus almas estaban encendidas en placer.

Kanon gimió también, intentando taparse la cabeza con una almohada y tuvo que repetir lo que había dicho sacando la cara de donde la tenía porque se dio cuenta de que necesitaba hacerse oír por encima de los jadeos.

—¿¡Queréis correros ya!?

La frase sacó una risa sincera de Milo y una retahíla de disculpas de parte de Afrodita, que aseguró que iban a terminar en seguida.  
Afrodita tiró a Milo sobre la cama, casi poniéndolo encima de Kanon y las quejas no tardaron en llegar, aunque poco después tuvo el privilegio de ver a Kanon y Milo intentando besarse mientras el mayor colaba una mano entre sus cuerpos para masturbar a Milo con fuerza.

Cuando Milo aventuró una mirada hacia Afrodita, lo vio sonreír y por un instante se sintió la persona más afortunada del mundo.  
En ese momento le importaba poco por todo lo que había tenido que pasar para llegar a ver esa sonrisa mientras Afrodita le empotraba contra Kanon, que le estaba mordiendo la oreja y buscando un lugar en su cuello que marcar.

Y con el corazón lleno de amor y orgullo, notó el clímax llegar, armándose un lío de nombres mientras alguno de los dos le besaba.

Un rato después, duchado, con el pelo aún húmedo y con las sábanas cambiadas, se dejó caer en la cama, abrazando automáticamente a Afrodita, que había decidido que hoy, como casi todas las noches, dormía en medio.

Afrodita se dio la vuelta para darle un beso en la frente y preguntarle con voz medio dormida.

—¿Estás bien?

Milo se rió con suavidad y asintió antes de bostezar. Afrodita le dio palmaditas en la cabeza antes de darse la vuelta de nuevo agarrando el brazo de Milo sobre su cintura y robándole un brazo a Kanon para usarlo de almohada.

—Buenas noches. —se despidió Afrodita y Kanon gimoteó algo que podría haber sido un buenas noches de vuelta.

Después de unos segundos donde los grillos distantes y el viento suave fueron los protagonistas de la orquesta nocturna, Milo susurró:

—Afrodita.

—¿Hmn?

—¿Eres feliz? —preguntó, antes de darle un beso en la nuca.

Afrodita tuvo que reírse, porque estaba demasiado dormido y cansado para esa conversación, pero la felicidad rezumaba de sus poros, no era algo que pudiese esconder. Y no tenía que ver sólo con el sexo.

—Sí, Milo.

—Ojalá siempre pudiera hacerte feliz. En todas partes, a todas horas. —confesó, empezando a quedarse dormido.

—Ya lo haces. —aseguró Afrodita, más dormido que despierto.

—No… —susurró apenas Milo—. Pero, más…

Y lo siguiente que supo era que su conciencia se estaba apagando por fin.

* * *

Se despertó con un latido. Era un sonido insistente que le hizo vibrar todo el cuerpo. Algo le avisó de que tenía que ponerse alerta, probablemente su sexto sentido, y se obligó a despertarse por mucho que le costase.

Abrió los ojos y lo primero que pensó es que conocía aquel tramo de la escalera.  
¿Cómo había llegado allí? Estaba a mitad de camino entre Piscis y Acuario… y que él supiera no era sonámbulo.

Lo segundo que pensó es que recordaba aquel momento. El mismo latido le invadió los oídos por un momento y notó cosmos muy conocidos explotando a su alrededor.

—No… —murmuró antes de empezar a bajar los escalones y se paró en seco para mirar hacia arriba.

Tuvo que tomar una decisión rápida y su corazón eligió por él. Para cuando se quiso dar cuenta sus pies le estaban llevando hacia arriba. Estaba subiendo las escaleras hacia Piscis de tres en tres escalones.

No se paró a pensar en las rosas que estaba pisando ni en que su ropa pudiese terminar con desgarrones. Ni siquiera se había parado a pensar en si llevaba ropa.  
¿Era aquello un sueño? Tenía que serlo, ¡tenía que serlo! Y aún así arriesgaría cualquier cosa para que…

La Tormenta Nebular de Andrómeda le hizo frenar en seco. Shun tenía una rosa clavada en el pecho y Afrodita se disponía a lanzar otra.  
Recordaba haber subido por las escaleras, recordaba haber pisado la sangre de Afrodita en el pavimento… aquella rosa clavada en su pecho.

¡No tenía mucho tiempo, era ahora o nunca!

No lo pensó, sólo corrió hasta él y le agarró del brazo para sacarlo de la inercia de la Tormenta Nebular.

—¡Basta! ¡Deténganse los dos! —gritó mientras mantenía a Afrodita agarrado contra su pecho.

—¡¿Escorpión?!

Oír su voz llamándolo por el nombre de su Cloth le hizo tragar en seco. No era el tono burlón o travieso al que estaba acostumbrado, tampoco era ese tono de regaño que a veces aún le acompañaba.  
Mucho menos era ese susurro de amor. Ni siquiera era su nombre.

—¡Traidor! ¡Maldito traidor! ¡Tú los ayudaste! ¡Death Mask y Shura están muertos por tu culpa, desdichado!

—¿Qué…?

Tuvo que dar un par de pasos hacia atrás para estabilizarse después del empujón de Afrodita. Sus ojos se abrieron mucho al ver como invocaba otra de sus rosas blancas. Con el daño que había recibido una cuarta rosa sería un suicidio.  
¿Cómo frenar a un Afrodita que no confiaba en él? Ya no recordaba lo mucho que podía doler aquella mirada enloquecida sobre él.

—¡Pero no les servirá de nada! ¡Pegaso jamás podrá superar mis rosas demonio antes de que se ponga el sol y ni siquiera mi muerte alejará las rosas si yo no lo quiero! ¡El Patriarca está a salvo de ustedes y de su diosa impostora!

Saga. ¡Saga! ¡Claro, siempre era Saga! Afrodita sería capaz de suicidarse por él, capaz de decir todas las mentiras del mundo, asesinar a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino.

¿Cómo hacer que confiase en él?

Podría ser un suicidio de su parte, pero Milo sólo pensó en una cosa que fuera capaz de convencerle: exactamente lo mismo que había echado de menos él. Su nombre.  
Y armado con esa palabra y argumentos convincentes le agarró de la cara para que sólo pudiera verle a él, para sacar a Shun de su punto de mira. Para intentar convencerle antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

—¡Sören, por lo que más quieras, escúchame! ¡Ya perdiste a Death y a Shura! ¡Si quieres que Saga sobreviva a esto, tienes que hacerme caso!

El shock consiguió que Afrodita se desarmase a sí mismo casi sin darse cuenta.

—Tú… tú no eres Escorpión. –balbuceó con sus labios hechos un puchero.

—Oh, sí que lo soy, pero eso no importa ahora. Tú quieres salvar a Saga y tú… —continuó Milo, mirando a Shun esta vez—. Quieres salvar a Atenea y a tus amigos.

—Ella no… —se quejó Afrodita

—Cállate, Sören. Retira las rosas demonio.

—Pero… Saga…

Otra vez Saga. No debería doler tanto. ¿Qué tipo de sueño estaba teniendo?  
Milo no pudo evitar suavizar su expresión.

—Saga estará bien, te lo prometo. Retira las rosas.

Lo soltó, aunque todo su cuerpo clamaba por abrazarle más fuerte hasta que dejase de poner esa cara de confusión. Gesto que se estaba convirtiendo en uno de desconfianza con rapidez.

—¿Quién te dijo mi nombre?

—La misma persona que me dijo que es Saga a quien has estado protegiendo desde que tenías ocho años.

Lo había dicho en volumen bajo, un secreto entre los dos del que Shun no necesitaba conocimiento. Ver a Afrodita boquiabierto no le preparó para lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Estaba quemando su última reserva de cosmos, redoblando sus esfuerzos por proteger a Saga.  
Milo chistó antes de gritar de frustración.

—¡Terco como una mula! —exclamó antes de que la Aguja Escarlata brillase en su dedo—. ¡Sabes que tienes límites, idiota! ¡Es tu vida lo que sostiene a las rosas fuera del lugar que les corresponde y no podrás aguantar mucho más una cantidad tan grande de rosales! ¡Te está sangrando la nariz, detente ahora!

—Pasarán de aquí sólo sobre mi cadáver. —insistió Afrodita.

Y en ese momento, Milo se alegró de haber hecho este experimento mucho antes. Porque podía dejar a Afrodita lo suficientemente muerto como para que las rosas se retirasen sin llegar a matarlo.

—Como quieras, Sören.

Le atacó, con un dolor en el pecho que anuló debajo del rezo constante: Esto es lo mejor para él.  
Y aún así, ¡el maldito intentó evitarlo! ¿Por qué siempre se enamoraba de cabrones?

Afrodita se llevó la mano al cuello, donde la Aguja había dejado un arañazo largo y sangrante.

—Sé que esto no te matará. —le dijo mientras se llevaba las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón.

Sorprendido, notó que tenía un pañuelo allí y decidió sacarlo para ofrecérselo. Sería mejor que la herida no sangrase demasiado, Afrodita ya estaba bastante mal.  
Esta vez esperaba el rechazo cuando ocurrió, pero no se dejó amedrentar y ayudó a un debilitado Afrodita a sentarse en el suelo, obligándole a apretar el pañuelo contra su cuello. Las rosas ya se estaban retirando y Milo levantó la mirada hacia el Templo del Patriarca, intentando recordar todo lo que sabía de la pelea que estaba ocurriendo allí.

El pinchazo en su alma llegó de repente, sin esperarlo, y Milo giró la cabeza hacia el Templo de Acuario.

—Camus…

El remordimiento hizo presa de él. Había creído que tenía más tiempo… pero en realidad ya había tomado su decisión al subir las escaleras. Aunque bajase ahora a intentar calentar aquel cuerpo… toda actividad había parado en sus células. Necesitaría un milagro demasiado grande, necesitaría…

—Ha peleado hasta el último momento.

Las palabras de Afrodita no ayudaban, eso ya lo sabía.

—No debí perder tanto tiempo tratando de razonar contigo, se me había olvidado lo cabeza dura que eres.

Le apartó el pelo de la cara, fijándose en las facciones que ahora se le hacían un tanto infantiles. ¿Le había visto de tan cerca alguna vez cuando tenía aquella edad?  
Se estaba poniendo nervioso, perder a Camus por ¿tercera, cuarta vez? tenía ese efecto en él, y sin darse cuenta se dio un golpe con el índice en el pecho.

Usualmente, Afrodita tomaba su dedo y se lo llevaba a los labios para parar aquel tic nervioso y Milo completó el gesto sin siquiera pensarlo. El beso que solía acompañar a ese movimiento no vino, pero eso ya lo esperaba ¿no?. Al menos ya se estaba acostumbrando a ese Afrodita hosco.

—Tu sangre tardará unos diez minutos en neutralizar mi veneno. Quédate aquí y no te muevas. ¡Shun! ¡Vamos, Seiya va a necesitar ayuda!

Se obligó a no mirar atrás.  
Algo en su corazón le gritaba que todo esto no era un sueño, por mucho que parte de su cerebro se negase a creer que lo que estaba viviendo era una realidad.

Ya había actuado con demasiada prisa, satisfaciendo sólo sus deseos sin pensar en las consecuencias. Y mientras planeaba cómo salvar a Saga pensó en lo egoísta que podía ser cuando se le daba libertad.


	2. Cómo hacer que se suicide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soy un desastre y tengo dos capítulos por subir :'D voy a solucionarlo ahora mismo. ¡Gracias por los comentarios y por los kudos! Siempre animan mucho <3

Los escalones entre la Casa de Piscis y el Templo del Patriarca nunca le habían parecido tan numerosos. Su cabeza debía de ir demasiado rápido como para estar calculando tantas probabilidades y aún así tener tiempo de pensar que parecía que no iban a llegar nunca. ¿Qué recordaba de aquel enfrentamiento? No mucho, no había estado allí. Pero Hyoga le había comentado alguna que otra cosa durante los años siguientes y si algo recordaba con claridad era el evidente — _después de que hubiese ocurrido, claro, no en el mismo momento_ — suicidio de Saga.

Milo se detuvo de repente.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Shun, que aprovechó la pausa para tragar saliva e intentar normalizar su rápida respiración.

—Nada, me acabo de acordar de algo —informó Milo—. Sigue tú, ¡vamos! Estaré ahí en un momento.

Shun asintió serio ante la mirada apremiante de Milo y continuó la marcha sin ninguna duda en sus pasos. Milo empezó a bajar, pero se detuvo justo cuando Shun dejó de estar a la vista. Se apoyó en la pared irregular, dejándose resbalar hasta el suelo en cuclillas y se llevó las manos a la cabeza a la vez que bufaba.

—Lo estoy cambiando todo… Ya lo estoy cambiando.

¿Así cómo iba a poder adelantarse a los acontecimientos? Miró hacia donde sabía que se estaba librando una cruenta batalla y con dolor en su corazón y el índice golpeando su pecho de forma obsesiva esperó. Quieto y callado, dentro de un recuerdo que cada vez parecía menos un sueño y más una realidad.

—¿Cómo hago que te suicides, Saga? —murmuró, pensando en que si Saga no llegaba al punto en el que buscase la redención por sí mismo, sería imposible de salvar.

Tendría que calcular fríamente sus acciones a partir de ese momento.

* * *

Fundirse en las sombras había sido la parte más fácil de aquella misión, hacer desaparecer su presencia, buscar un buen lugar en el que esperar su momento… ¿pero la espera? La espera era lo que le estaba matando.  
Milo no solía ser tan impaciente durante un combate, pero había tanto en juego que no podía evitar sentir el cosquilleo en sus manos, que querían entrar en acción cuanto antes. Aún así, necesitaba ver a Saga en los ojos de aquel loco que tenía delante. No se movería de su lugar hasta encontrarlo.

Esperó y esperó.  
No registraba los golpes, no escuchaba los gruñidos de sus compañeros. Ignoró la sensación del suave cosmos de Atenea bañando todo el lugar, borró de su visión a cualquier persona que no fuera Saga, Saga, Saga.

¿Dónde estás, Saga?  
Ahí, pensó Milo, sabiendo que tenía un margen muy pequeño de error. ¡Ahora!  
Y se movió.

Niké se sentía cálida en su mano —¿o sería la sangre que brotaba de su palma la que le estaba calentando la piel?— y el pecho desnudo de Saga duro contra su otra mano. El corazón de Saga palpitaba con tanta fuerza que Milo podía notarlo a la perfección.

—¡Esto termina aquí! ¡Ahora! —ordenó Milo lo más claramente que pudo—. ¡No puedes darte el lujo de morir ahora, Saga de Géminis! ¡Tu diosa va a necesitarte dentro de muy poco tiempo!

La tensión en la espalda de Milo se suavizó cuando Atenea retiró a Niké con cara preocupada. Saga parecía perder fuerza y Milo se giró al notarlo, inclinando su cuerpo apenas unos milímetros hacia Saga, preparado para sostenerlo si hacía falta.  
Resultó no hacerle falta. Oyó los pasos de Afrodita, reconociéndolos de inmediato aún con la sangre palpitando en sus oídos, antes de ver sus pies. Antes de verlo arrodillarse junto a Saga y rodearle en un abrazo protector.

—Gracias, Milo. ¿Te lastimaste? Niké es bastante filosa…

La voz de Atenea le hizo ponerse un poco más recto y cerrar el puño sangriento antes de contestar.

—Es solo un arañazo.

Atenea asintió entonces, antes de volver su atención hacia los dos hombres arrodillados en el suelo.  
Milo también los miró con fijeza, sintiendo una punzada en el pecho cuando se dio cuenta de la manera en la que Afrodita tenía la cara enterrada en el pelo de Saga. En realidad debería haber estado preparado, no tendría que haber esperado nada diferente.

—Milo tiene razón —dijo Atenea, volviendo a llamar la atención de Milo, que parpadeó y frunció el ceño, intentando concentrarse en la conversación de nuevo—. Arles ha muerto y yo te necesito, tienes mi palabra de que esa sombra que habitaba tu corazón ya no volverá jamás a atormentarte.

Escuchó al mayordomo de Atenea gritando y aunque necesitaba estar atento a todo lo que allí se decía apretó más la mano con los ojos fijos en Afrodita, con los pensamientos en su mente a toda marcha, intentando recordar qué ocurrió después de aquella batalla.

—La gente debe saber la verdad. ¿Qué se les dirá? —esa voz era la de Shaka y Milo levantó la cabeza observando de nuevo a su diosa, esperando su reacción.

—Se dirá la verdad —empezó Atenea, haciendo sentir su poder solo con la firmeza de su voz—. Hace trece años, el asesino de Shion, un guerrero llamado Arles, tomó prisionero a Saga de Géminis. Engañó a Shura de Capricornio para convertirlo en cómplice de la muerte de Aioros de Sagitario y luego usó eso y la vida de Saga para forzar a los amigos más cercanos de este, sus seres más queridos, a hacer su voluntad.

Los hombros de Milo se relajaron y se cruzó de brazos mientras intentaba hacerse un poco más pequeño, empeñado en no interrumpir el curso de la acción según ocurría delante de sus ojos. Al menos no de momento.

Oyó atento las explicaciones, las quejas, los secretos desvelados que él nunca llegó a escuchar, no de esa forma al menos. Nada de lo que decían era ajeno a Milo ahora, pero comprendía que debía de ser un shock para algunos de ellos.  
El tren de información chocando a toda velocidad contra el espejo de la realidad que muchos de ellos se habían estado formando por años. Rompiéndolo, haciéndolo añicos.

Vio como Atenea le ofrecía una mano a Afrodita, la escuchó pedirle, ¿ordenarle?, que atendiese las heridas de sus amigos y las de Saga, y se quedó quieto mientras los demás empezaban a moverse.  
No fue hasta que se vio solo que se atrevió a usar su cosmos para volver a unir su palma. Cuando abrió la mano para inspeccionar su trabajo, la sangre prácticamente estaba seca entre sus dedos.

Los pasos ligeros de Atenea y su voz suave le llegaron casi al mismo tiempo.

—Creo que deberíamos hablar, ¿Milo?

Milo sonrió antes de asentir y siguió a la muchachita hasta que tuvo a bien ser él quien la guiase hasta uno de los despachos más cercanos.  
El silencio parecía haberlos seguido, un tercer compañero mientras ellos se observaban, intentando poner orden a sus pensamientos.

—Milo —Atenea fue la primera en romperlo—. ¿Qué tal tu mano?

—Bien, sólo necesito limpiarla. —explicó, pero conociendo a la chiquilla decidió extender el brazo y abrir los dedos para dejarle examinar la palma ya curada.

La chica asintió con la nariz un poco arrugada después de ver la falta de costra o rasguño. Aquella era mucha sangre para una piel sin marca alguna, pero en las últimas semanas había sido testigo de cosas asombrosas, no iba a cuestionarse aquello en ese momento.

—Tú eres Milo.

Y Milo afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza firme.

—Pero él también es Milo.

—Si te refieres al ratoncillo que está dando vueltas buscándote…

Saori no evitó la risita que se le trabó en la garganta, aunque levantó una mano para taparse los labios por un momento.

—Creo que más bien está buscándote a tí.

Milo parpadeó, no se le había ocurrido esa opción. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba debería haber sido obvio para él. Suspiró, largo y cansado.

—Buscarse a uno mismo es parte de lo que es ser un Santo. Uno debe saber dónde están sus convicciones para poder luchar por ellas con plenitud y sin remordimientos.

Atenea sólo asintió de nuevo.

—No tengo mucho tiempo, me gustaría estar al lado de mis amigos lo antes posible —explicó ella—. Tu cosmos es tan parecido al de Milo que no tengo dudas de que seáis el mismo. No eres un hermano mayor ni alguien haciéndose pasar por él.

—Sí.

Atena se levantó del asiento que había tomado y rodeó la mesa para inclinarse hacia Milo, agarrándole de una mejilla y mirando fijamente sus ojos, como intentando encontrar algo allí.

—Entonces, dime, Milo. ¿Por qué hay diferencias? Algo que él no tiene oscurece tu alma.

—Atenea, mi señora… serán los años. —dijo, contento de que su voz no se hubiera quebrado.

No estaba preparado para compartir algunas de las cosas que le habían pasado en esos cinco años que les llevaba de ventaja. Pero había algunas cosas que necesitaban discutir. Había algunas cosas que podía cambiar para mejor. O eso esperaba.

—¿Vienes del futuro? —preguntó ella, retirando su mano y sonriendo plácidamente, de forma tranquilizadora.

—Eso creo… Si le soy sincero al principio creía que todo esto era un sueño —Milo levantó las manos mirando al techo y a las paredes—. Pero se siente demasiado real.

—¿Viniste para cambiar algo? —continuó con el mismo tono.

Milo negó, explicando que había estado durmiendo cuando de repente se vio aparecer entre las escaleras de Acuario y Piscis, en medio de una batalla que ya conocía.

—Si alguien me ha traído hasta aquí, no tengo conocimiento de quién haya sido ni para qué, si es que hay algún propósito.

Atenea apretó los labios, aunque volvió a sonreír casi de inmediato.

—Debes estar cansado y a mí me espera una noche larga. ¿Por qué no descansas de momento? Seguiremos con esta conversación mañana.

Milo se puso un poco más recto. Sí que era verdad que empezaba a notar el cansancio, pero no se podía creer que Atenea se fiase de él tan pronto. Aunque había habido precedentes de donde él venía…  
Milo supuso que su yo más joven estaría ansioso por clavarle todas las agujas justo en aquel momento. Ir a ocupar un cuarto a Escorpio no era una opción y de todas maneras, Piscis estaba más cerca del Templo de Atenea. Era lógico, ¿verdad?

Y bien agarrado a esa excusa, se retiró, repitiéndose que no tenía que sentirse culpable por haber salvado a Afrodita. Que no tenía que sentirse como un traidor por haber dejado morir a Camus otra vez.

—Eres el peor amigo de la historia, Milo. —murmuró para sí mismo.

Tampoco estaba resultando ser el mejor novio, pero podía seguir intentándolo.

* * *

Usar la cocina de Afrodita había sido extremadamente fácil, cinco años después todavía tenía los utensilios en los mismos lugares que ahora. Y decidirse por el menú tampoco le había costado tanto. Tan sólo esperaba que sus gustos no fueran muy diferentes a los que ya conocía.

Una vez que había acabado con la cocina, miró la hora y aunque no se atrevía a encender su cosmos para observar el ir y venir de los demás habitantes del Santuario —no quería llamarse la atención a sí mismo—, supuso que Afrodita no tardaría mucho en ser despachado de sus obligaciones.  
Preparó un baño caliente, asegurándose de dejar uno de los pijamas favoritos de Afrodita listo —todavía tenía aquel pijama y eso que ya se caía de viejo— y salió a esperar a Afrodita. Todavía estaba moviéndose sigiloso entre los pilares cuando lo vio arrastrando los pies hacia el interior del Templo.  
La tensión en el cuerpo de Afrodita fue evidente antes de que exclamase:

—¡Muéstrate!

Milo no podía negar que aquel grito le había dado una punzada en el corazón, pero suponía que necesitaba acostumbrarse a ese trato cuanto antes mejor.

—Hola. Cielos, luces fatal. —dijo, más que nada porque era verdad.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —exigió saber.

—Prepararte el baño y un bocadillo —informó con una sonrisa lo más amistosa que pudo—. Chocolate caliente y flan horneado.

Vio el interés en sus ojos casi de inmediato, pero aquella mirada recelosa no parecía querer dejar de acompañarle.  
Afrodita suspiró, bajó la cabeza y puso rumbo al baño. Milo le siguió, silencioso detrás de él, a unos pasos de distancia.

—¿Necesitas ayuda para lavarte el pelo?—preguntó por costumbre, aunque acabó mordiéndose los labios cuando supo que había metido la pata.

El portazo y el sonido del pestillo fueron suficiente respuesta, aunque no la que le hubiese gustado a él. Se dio cuenta de que tenía la mano sobre el pecho cuando tuvo que poner la otra encima para parar el movimiento de su índice sobre el corazón.  
Iba a tener que acostumbrarse al trato muy pronto si no quería acabar con un dedo roto, o un corazón desesperado.


	3. Cómo te puedo ayudar

El cielo nocturno sobre el Santuario siempre había sido una de las vistas preferidas de Milo y aunque Afrodita le había enseñado cómo de brillante se podía ver la aurora boreal atrapado entre una piel en el suelo helado y su cuerpo caliente, había algo en las estrellas de Grecia que seguía siendo especial para él.  
Desvió la mirada por un momento hacia Star Hill, preguntándose cuantos Patriarcas habían leído aquellas estrellas desde la montaña. ¿Alguno habría vislumbrado el viaje de Milo al pasado?

Un movimiento en los alrededores le atrajo y Milo volvió al interior del Templo de Piscis, fundiéndose en las sombras y escondiendo su presencia como Kanon le había enseñado a perfeccionar en el último año.

No tardó mucho en verse a sí mismo, husmeando alrededor. Le escuchó chistar y le costó no reírse.

—Estaba aquí, estoy seguro… —murmuró Milo, el más joven, llevándose las manos a la cintura.

Milo, el mayor, estuvo tentado a salir de su escondite y reprenderse a sí mismo por andar patrullando ilegalmente a las tres de la mañana. Debería estar descansando, ¡no intentando pillar por sorpresa a alguien que no era una amenaza! ¿Es que no podía entender que conocía todos sus trucos?  
Se movió con sigilo y se coló en la parte privada del Templo, intentando no hacer mucho ruido mientras se acomodaba en una habitación libre, sentándose en el colchón y apoyando la espalda en la pared. Milo debería seguir su propio consejo y descansar un poco más.

Soñó. Soñó con la sonrisa de Sören y con su propio reflejo en el espejo, soñó con labios calientes y manos traviesas. Soñó con el rencor de Afrodita y los pasos de un Milo más joven en la escalera entre Piscis y Acuario.  
Y se despertó poco después, saliendo a hurtadillas para buscar otro sitio donde descansar antes de que Afrodita se diese cuenta de que seguía en su Templo.

* * *

—Deberías buscar un lugar más apropiado para descansar.

La voz de Atenea le sacó del letargo y Milo se incorporó de golpe, llevándose la mano a la cabeza mientras intentaba sentarse con algo de dignidad en el diván que había estado ocupando.  
Saori le sonreía, observándole con curiosidad.

—Aunque supongo que lo más apropiado sería que ocupases una habitación en Escorpio, creo que hay algo que te lo impide —intentó adivinar la chica—. Tenía entendido que eres un valiente caballero, ¿a qué le tienes miedo, Milo?

Saori ocupó la silla en el despacho con tanta elegancia que Milo respondió levantándose y haciendo una reverencia, como estaba acostumbrado.

—No quisiera confundir al Escorpión Celeste con mi presencia, las Cloths son muy sensibles —contestó, aunque la mirada insistente de Atenea le hizo carraspear y completar su respuesta—. A sus preguntas, mi señora. Temo a las preguntas de Milo.

—¿Temes  no poder contestarlas?

Milo dejó pasar unos segundos antes de hablar.

—Temo no poder negarle las respuestas.

Saori bajó la mirada, alisándose la falda del vestido bajo el escritorio.

—Ya veo… Entonces será mejor que te asientes en otro lugar. El Templo de Piscis es un buen sitio, está cerca.

—Mi señora, no creo que a su Guardián le agrade esa opción. Si me quiere cerca podría quedarme en…

Saori levantó una mano antes de negar con la cabeza.

—No es a tí a quien quiero mantener vigilado —informó Atenea—. Afrodita va a necesitar que le cuiden y le guste o no, esas son mis órdenes.

Milo dio un paso atrás, volviendo a agachar la cabeza.

—Sí, Atenea.

Se esperó un poco más y musitó una despedida antes de darse la vuelta, aunque ella lo volvió a llamar. Milo se detuvo, levantando la barbilla, pero sin girar la cabeza.

—Se acercan tiempos interesantes y creo que tú sabes exactamente cuanto.

—Sí…

—Dime, Milo. Ya cambiaste los vientos de nuestro destino, ¿no es cierto? —preguntó Saori, con tono amable pero firme, mirando como los hombros de Milo se tensaban antes de asentir—. ¿Cuánto nos queda?

Milo se encogió de hombros, volviendo a encarar a Saori. De repente parecía más mayor y cansado, más perdido.

—Tal vez unas semanas.

Saori se levantó, rodeando el escritorio y Milo pensó que era curioso como la tela de su vestido hacía más sonido que sus pasos. Ella puso una mano de dedos finos sobre el brazo de Milo, haciéndole sentir el calor de su cosmos. Parte de su alma quería rechazar aquel contacto, mientras el resto anhelaba perderse en la paz de aquella luz.

—Entonces permíteme unos días de ignorancia, mientras mis buenos guerreros se recuperan —habló en un arrullo tranquilizador antes de sonreírle con una picardía que había visto pocas veces en aquellos labios—. Creo que pondré a tu yo más joven en tareas de vigilancia, le irá bien mantenerse ocupado.

Milo asintió, sin saber si darle las gracias o pedirle que fuera un poco más compasiva con el Milo más joven. Aunque quién era él para ir contra los designios de la diosa a la que servía.

* * *

Un, dos… cuatro… seis días habían pasado desde su conversación con Saori y Milo había conseguido evitarse a sí mismo con éxito, imponiéndose en el Templo de Piscis como un invitado más bien poco deseado.  
Había intentado darle espacio a Afrodita para que se acostumbrase a su presencia.

—A este paso me voy a convertir en un fantasma… —murmuró, dándose topecitos con el índice en el pecho mientras repasaba las notas que había estado preparando para Atenea.

Levantó la cabeza de su libreta cuando escuchó ruidos y supuso que sería Afrodita llegando después de un duro día de trabajo. Llevaba toda la semana trabajando en la Fuente de Atenea, ayudando con los heridos, que cayera redondo en la cama nada más llegar no era raro, pero oirle caer en medio del salón, sí.

Milo se levantó, en tensión, aunque no empezó a moverse hasta que le oyó respirar con dificultad. Aquel sonido ya lo conocía, aquello era Afrodita llorando.

—Ey, ey… —fue lo primero que dijo para intentar llamar su atención al llegar al salón, pero Afrodita parecía no registrarle.

Milo se agachó y le rodeó con los brazos, apretando a Afrodita contra su pecho, apoyando la barbilla encima de su cabeza, meciéndose para intentar calmarlo.

—Dijiste que él sobreviviría. —dijo de repente y Milo supo, con dolor en su corazón, que hablaba de Saga.

—Hasta donde sé, está vivito y coleando.

Afrodita negó con la cabeza, con las lágrimas rodándole por unas mejillas más llenas de lo que Milo se había acostumbrado ya.

—¡No! Ese no es mi Saga. ¡Es una persona que no conozco y la última vez que habló conmigo, yo era un adolescente!

Milo no pudo evitar tensarse. ¿Es que todo lo hacía mal? ¿Hasta devolverle al amor de su vida?

—Él todavía te quiere. —aseguró, porque sabía que era cierto.

—¡Como a un niño! ¡Está orgulloso de mí como de un hijo! ¡Me considera su hermano pequeño! Ese no es mi Saga —gimió Afrodita, con la garganta constreñida—. ¿Puedes comprenderlo? No es mi Saga.

—Pero es el verdadero Saga y eso es algo que tendrás que aceptar, al igual que todos. 

—¡No es justo!

—No, pero es lo que es. —insistió Milo.

—Me mentiste.

Y Milo negó con la cabeza, apartándose para mirar a Afrodita directo a los ojos.

—No. Yo tampoco sabía hasta qué punto Arles consiguió tomar el lugar de Saga en los últimos años. Estoy tan sorprendido como tú.

Afrodita parecía perdido y Milo aprovechó para volverlo a acercar, meciéndose a un ritmo tranquilizador, dejando que llorase todas las lágrimas que fueran necesarias, hasta que se durmió, agotado, entre sus brazos.

* * *

Llevar en brazos a Afrodita hasta su habitación y cambiarle la ropa por un pijama limpio no había sido difícil, pero dejarlo solo en aquella cama había sido un arduo ejercicio de autocontrol.

De repente Milo chocó un puño con la palma contraria.

—¡Oso! —dijo tan alto que comprobó si Afrodita se había despertado del ruido, pero no—. Oso.

Encontrar al bendito animal de peluche había sido la parte más fácil de la tarea.

—Oso… —murmuró, de cuclillas en el suelo junto al hoyo que acababa de cavar—. Madre mía, cómo te has puesto.

Aquel peluche era una de las posesiones más preciadas de Afrodita y aunque había estado envuelto en una sábana vieja, dentro de una caja de latón… no había sobrellevado bien el entierro.

—Tú y yo tenemos una cita urgente con una pastilla de jabón y un cepillo, amigo.

Se disculpó con las rosas cercanas antes de volver a tapar el hoyo y durante la siguiente hora se dedicó a asear el peluche, intentando no pensar en nada más que no fuera que Afrodita, ese Afrodita, lo necesitaba.  
Una vez conseguida su tarea, entró a hurtadillas a la habitación y acercó poco a poco a Oso hacia el bello durmiente, que arrugó la nariz antes de rodar en la cama y atrapar al peluche, estrujándolo de inmediato.

Milo sonrió y le apartó un rizo empecinado de la frente.

—¿Cómo te puedo ayudar? —se preguntó mientras acariciaba el lunar con un nudillo—. ¿Cómo mantenerte a salvo?

Si tuviera una manta mágica para rodearlo con ella y protegerlo de todo mal, lo haría. Sin duda alguna.  
Y como no tenía manta mágica pensó en lo siguiente que mejor se le daba hacer: café.

El olor atrajo a Afrodita como las moscas a la miel y después de una conversación tensa, en la que se dijo al menos cinco veces que haber salvado a Camus habría acabado doliendo menos —después de todo, si las cosas iban bien, habría resucitado en unos meses—, dejó a Afrodita con la idea de ir a hablar con Saori a asegurarse de que aquel día libre concedido por Atenea se hacía realidad.

—Regresaré en la tarde. Hazme caso y descansa —le aconsejó—. La repostería siempre te pone de buen humor.

Y se fue con una sonrisa y la barbilla bien alta, contento porque al menos parecía que su café seguía teniendo un efecto reparador. ¡Por fin había hecho una cosa bien! Ahora solo necesitaba seguir con la buena racha.

Fiel a sus intenciones, no tardó en llegar hasta la Fuente de Atenea, donde la diosa hablaba con Shaka en el jardín. Parecían muy metidos en su conversación, aunque Saori levantó la mano y ladeó la cabeza hacia Milo antes de disculparse y caminar en su dirección.

—Mi querido caballero —comentó, sabiendo que Milo se escondía detrás de un pilar enredado en yedra—, ¿cómo sigue tu encargo?

—Agotado, deberías darle el día libre. —contestó, estirando un brazo, dejando la palma hacia arriba y los dedos extendidos en un gesto de invitación.

Saori dejó caer la mano allí, agarrándose la falda con la otra y dejándose mover hasta quedar a la altura de Milo, que la miró con una sonrisa halagadora. La chica saludó con un movimiento de cabeza al que Milo respondió con respeto.  
El viento se enfriaba bajo los arcos que Milo había elegido para esconderse y por un momento la chica se vio tentada a acercarse a la oscuridad, pero terminó por estirar de la mano de su compañero para llevárselo con ella hacia la luz.

—Que así sea —concedió—. Además, Saga, tú y yo tenemos una charla pendiente.

—Saga… —murmuró Milo, recordando lo desconsolado que había estado Afrodita la noche anterior—. Supongo que se encuentra mejor.

Saori asintió y aseguró que, por fin, era dueño de sí mismo. Pasearon más, sin prisa pero sin pausa, sin hablar apenas. Por lo que Milo podía adivinar, se dirigían hacia los Templos y acabaron en un despacho donde esperaron a Saga mientras almorzaban.

Milo no podía dejar de contemplarla. Aquella Saori… Sabía que a aquella niña aún le quedaba por crecer de espíritu, aún tenía muchas cosas que aprender y muchas otras que perder, por ejemplo ese rastro de soberbia que no podía dejar de notar.  
Pero Atenea en su interior brillaba más pura que lo que nunca la había visto. Mirarla parecía limpiarle el alma a Milo.

Parpadeó, notando un dolor de cabeza repentino y se frotó la frente antes de terminarse su almuerzo. Atenea ladeó la cabeza, observándole de vuelta con intensidad.  
No mucho después, llegó Saga.

—Oh —dijo sorprendido, agarrado aún al pomo de la puerta, mirando de Milo a Atenea—. ¿Llego en mal momento?

—No, llegas justo a tiempo —aseguró Saori—. Por favor, toma asiento.

Saga pareció dudar, aunque después caminó directo hacia Milo, balbuceando algo que él cortó de raíz.

—No me des las gracias ni me pidas disculpas. Ni las quiero ni las merezco.

Saga asintió, algo avergonzado.

—Sin duda, un buen Santo como tú hace lo que hace por la Orden, pero aún así…

Milo apretó los labios, sin querer decirle que sus razones para salvarle, en un principio, habían sido mucho más egoístas de lo que Saga estaba presuponiendo. Saori se rió suavemente y cuando la miraron, ella negó con la cabeza.

—Saga, eres uno de los Santos más poderosos de la Orden y tu experiencia es imprescindible para nosotros ahora mismo. Lo que te vamos a contar debe mantenerse en secreto hasta que decidamos qué hacer con esa información.

—¿Y qué es? —preguntó Saga, poniéndose un poco más tenso en su silla.

Saori miró a Milo y acabó señalándole con una mano.

—No lo sé, él tiene que decírnoslo.

Milo se quedó en blanco. Tendría que haberse traído su libreta de apuntes.

—Kanon está vivo. —soltó de repente y luego se arrepintió de haberlo dicho así.

—¿Kanon? —preguntó Saori—. ¿Quién es Kanon?

—No, eso es… imposible —dijo Saga, casi levantándose de su asiento—. Atenea, Kanon era mi hermano.

—Es tu hermano, no era. Y si no lo detenemos en unas semanas provocará un diluvio universal que culminará con la inundación de la mayor parte de la tierra. ¡Está manipulando a Poseidón!

—¡Eso son sandeces! —exclamó Saga—. Fantasías. Kanon está muerto.

Saori se reclinó en su asiento, agarrándose a los reposabrazos mientras intentaba recordar algo. Mientras tanto, Saga y Milo seguían discutiendo sobre la hipotética situación que se les iba a venir encima en breve.

—Por supuesto… —murmuró Atenea mientras el recuerdo vago de una cueva le venía la cabeza, una cueva junto al mar, su cosmos inmaduro buscando ese pequeño nicho en la roca para salvar a alguien que necesitaba ser salvado—. ¿Estás seguro?

—Estoy seguro. —habló Milo con firmeza.

—Es imposible. No imagino cómo puedes haberte enterado de la existencia de Kanon, pero él murió hace trece años… —contestó Saga con la voz temblorosa—. Yo… yo lo…

—Tú no lo mataste —insistió Milo, empezando a perder la paciencia—. Te aseguro que está perfectamente sano y salvo. Ha pasado estos trece años en el Santuario de Poseidón, cumpliendo las funciones de Shogun del Dragón Marino, el guardián del Atlántico Norte. El líder de su Orden.

—¿Y dices que está manipulando a la reencarnación de Poseidón para que desate el diluvio sobre la Tierra?

Saori estaba empezando a sonar preocupada de verdad. Tal vez tendría que haberse dado más prisa en hablar con Milo. Necesitaban un plan de acción ya.

—Estoy empezando a cansarme de repetirlo. Ha hecho una magnífica labor ganándose la confianza de Poseidón y del resto de los Shogun. Harán exactamente lo que él les diga, sin cuestionar sus razones, pero se está dejando llevar por viejos rencores —informó Milo, aunque necesitaba dejar una cosa en claro antes de que decidieran el destino de Kanon de antemano—. Créanme, estamos muy a tiempo de hacerlo volver al buen camino, pero debemos actuar rápido o morirá mucha gente.

—¿Cómo es que estás tan seguro? ¿Qué tan bien lo conoces?

Milo se frotó la base del dedo anular con el pulgar, pensando en la sonrisa de Kanon, en su pelo alborotado por las mañanas, en el ruido que hacían sus bostezos. En la manera que tenía de pedirle las cosas sin palabras, en como acostumbraba a morderle la nariz o dejarle las migas de los cereales porque a él no le gustaban.

—Estoy casado con él. ¿Es eso suficiente?

Eso pareció engendrar tanta preguntas como había dado respuestas, pero de momento sería suficiente para dejar aquel tema de lado y centrarse en qué debían hacer, más que en si podían redimir aquella alma.  
Milo se agarró una mano con otra, notando su índice caliente mientras apuntaba directo a su corazón. Pensar en su Kanon le había llenado de nostalgia. Tal vez dolería menos la Aguja Escarlata.

* * *

Necesitaba descansar. El dolor de cabeza había empeorado durante su sesión con Saga y Saori y aún no les había contado todo lo que necesitaban saber, pero deberían luchar una batalla a la vez. Ya habría tiempo de contarles sobre… Hades. Y su ejército.  
Milo procuró no pensar en todo aquel capítulo de su vida, no podía perderse entre sus memorias en ese momento, necesitaba estar centrado.

—Una siesta, lo que necesito es una siesta. —se dijo a sí mismo mientras habría la puerta de una habitación en Piscis.

Vio a Oso en la cama y sonrió. Había estado a punto de tirarse encima de aquel colchón para dejarse envolver por el olor a Afrodita, pero recordó que aquel Sören no era su Sören, al igual que aquel Saga no era el Saga de Afrodita… ¿no? Todo ese tiempo que no recordaba, juntos… Cómo le entendía.

Milo gimió y se arrastró hacia la habitación más cercana y se dejó caer. El sueño se lo llevó lejos a un lugar gris y oscuro donde no ocurría nada, donde simplemente podía descansar.  
Hasta que oyó los gritos.

Se levantó de golpe, pensando que estaban siendo atacados antes de tiempo, pero la falta de cosmos elevados y sensación de muerte inminente le calmó, aunque solo un poco.  
Llegó a la cocina y se dio unos segundos para ver el desastre en el que se había convertido lo que para él era casi como un segundo hogar. Aquello era peor que cuando a Hyoga le había dado por intentar enseñar a Saori a hacer galletas. Por lo menos aquellos dos habían estado intentando colaborar, no acabar el uno con el otro.

—¡¿Pero qué están haciendo, niños?!

Le salió del alma y agarró al que tenía más cerca para levantarlo a peso y separarlos, a ver si así conseguía que no empezasen una guerra de los mil días.  
Afrodita seguía siendo tan escurridizo como una anguila, pero Milo lo tenía bien agarrado. El otro Milo, el más joven, el que tenía derecho a estar allí —se dijo el Milo más mayor—, parecía que había parado solo por el shock de tenerse tan cerca. Por un momento, Milo creyó que se daría un puñetazo a sí mismo.

Todo era muy confuso.

Dejó a Afrodita en el suelo y agarró un paño antes de tirarlo hacia el Milo más joven.

—Empieza por esa encimera —ordenó—. Y tú, continúa con la masa.

Y habría vuelto a la cama, pero no se fiaba de dejarlos solos en ese momento. A Milo le extrañó que su contraparte no aprovechase la situación para hacer todas esas preguntas que sabía que tenía, aunque se fijó en que no paraba de mirarle de reojo, creyendo que estaba siendo sutil y no lo era para nada.  
Tal vez, solo con observarle estaba saciando su curiosidad. Milo no podía creérselo, pero al menos podía soñar.

Un rato después, con la cocina limpia y la tarta terminada, Milo se dedicó a apreciar la textura y el sabor de su merienda.

—Esto se medio puede comer. —dijo el otro Milo.

Que raro le sonaba su voz.

—Está mintiendo —aseguró Milo—. Es la mejor tarta que ha probado en toda su vida.

Se ganó un golpe en la mesa, que le hizo levantar la vista, aunque no dejó de comer.

—¡¿Por qué dices eso?! ¡¿Acaso lees las mentes?!

—Es la verdad. —contestó sin más, oyéndole resoplar.

Y empezaron las preguntas que tanto había estado evitando.

—¿Vienes del futuro?

Milo decidió que podía darse el lujo de jugar.

—Tal vez vengo del pasado. ¿Has pensado que a lo mejor soy uno de tus predecesores o un antepasado?

El más joven frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza antes de señalarle con el tenedor.

—¡Me estás tomando el pelo! ¿Quién eres, por qué estás aquí?

¿¡Por qué no salvaste a Camus!?, sabía que el otro Milo quería preguntar. No podía ser él mismo si había decidido salvar a Afrodita en vez de a Camus, ¿verdad? Si fuese él, habría salvado a su amigo.  
Milo veía en el reflejo rojizo de los ojos de Milo que por eso desconfiaba tanto de él. O tal vez se lo estaba imaginando. Tal vez eran los remordimientos hablando.

Milo debería aprender que no era tan buena persona como se decía a sí mismo. Así que siguió contestando con ridiculeces hasta que Afrodita les cortó, llamándolos.

—Milo… Milo, es evidente que Milo no quiere hablar contigo del tema. Conmigo tampoco, antes de que me lo preguntes. Así pues, Milo, yo recomendaría que dejes de fastidiar a Milo antes de que Milo o algún otro se vea obligado a cometer un “milicidio”.

Oh. ¡Oh! Aquello había sido magistral. Ahí estaba, el Sören que amaba. No pudo evitar sonreír, notando un calorcito en el pecho que hacía una semana que no sentía. Solo esperaba no parecer un bobo enamorado en aquel momento.  
Era posible que la cara de confusión de su yo más joven estuviese equilibrando la suya.

—Senior. Voy a llamarte así a partir de ahora.

Milo se llevó una mano al pecho, sorprendido. Senior. Milo Senior. Aquello era una novedad. Era la primera vez que se sentía tan mayor en sus veinticinco años.

—Y tú… Eres Junior.

—¡¿Estás demente?!

Milo (Senior) levantó un dedo, a él le parecía buena idea. Se encogió de hombros, dejándoles discutir. Tenía tarta que seguir comiendo.

—Puede que sí, pero si se te ocurre algo mejor, avísame. Como te dije antes: estoy luchando por no terminar de volverme loco.

Y antes de que Junior pudiese contestar, Milo recordó algo, una información que sin duda les llegaría en breve y que no sería mala idea ir adelantando.

—Termina tu tarta, Junior. Mañana saldremos de viaje y puede que necesites ahorrar fuerzas para lo que nos aguarda.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó Junior, de repente confundido por la seriedad en el tono de Senior.

—Debajo del mar.

A por tu marido, fue lo que no dijo. Aunque suponía que ya no acabarían casados. ¿Qué desmadre estaba provocando?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voy a estar de vacaciones un mes, pero me gustaría seguir esta historia con un mejor ritmo. No voy a hacer promesas :_D pero por lo menos intentaré acordarme de que tengo cuenta en ao3 xD  
> ¡Gracias otra vez por leer! Y espero que os haya gustado la actualización doble :3  
> ¡Nos vemos!


End file.
